Toroun Louvus Furyhold
Toroun Louvus Furyhold was the son of the god Sapiens and the grandson of the god Aithen, as well as having many other noteworthy family members. Toroun was the lead organizer of the political debates, constructions, renovations and organizations during the aftermath of the pact war.Toroun was also known for leading the order of diplomacy, a guild of authority focused on both military assistance, personal protection, rebuilding and general caring of the majority of Cortus. He was also largely responsible for the succesful integration of the long forgotten Sacers and the purge of he corrupted Sacers. With his leadership and determination, he unified most public orders under a single union and created a unique and flexible political system, which would dominate until his own death and the throwning of his son, Samuel Louvus Furyhold. The torture camp Toroun was born in Pratum with his mother, Realisa, one of Qarx's flirts during his younger days, who he accidently managed to impregnant. With a life filled with complications and depression, Realisa decided to leave her child out in the wasteland, without anyone noticing, not being ready to take care of a youngling. Later the same day, Toroun was kidnapped by Margo Spiro, founder of a larger mining business and associate of the infamous torture camp. Toroun was a few days after his birth, sold to the torture camp and forced to daily live with being whipped, slapped, cut and stoned. Although it became common for Toroun, he was still aware of the world outside the camp and fled at the age of 11. Toroun managed to reach the city of Pratum, desperately trying to turn his life around. However, such things proved more difficult than expected. Toroun had, at the time, low intelligence, lacking strenght and lacking understanding of manners, formalities and general ways of behaving, meaning he often ended up in unfortunate accidental complications with strangers.Toroun managed to turn his life around though. Looking at things from a different perspective than most people, he quickly got an understanding of politics, psychology, organizing and technology, quickly turning into a most intelligent young adult. Combat revolutionized Before the aftermath of the pact war truly began, Toroun became mayor of Vastus and started researching combat and fighting, discovering the lacking amount of research put into the topics. Toroun decided to dedicate about a year of his life to truly revolutionize and improve on combat, inventing a list of fighting styles, that were to define, simplify and explain combat in simple and understandable terms. The invented fighting styles were: *Tai-doon: unarmed combat and use of simple monk moves. *Haqusha: Simple and elegant sword combat. *Karosa: Defensive combat. *Mataru: Acrobatic and agressive combat. *Zwaun: Slow, strong and careful combat. *Qoyo: Duelwielding and balance. Toroun became famous over the years he invented and refined these particular forms of combat. The invasion Less than a year after the death of his father, Toroun disappeared from his home. All of Vastus was destroyed by a mysterious portal and Toroun later woke up, witnessing green Sacers heading straight for Foedus. With luck and dedication, Toroun gathered nearby farmers and civilians, strategically forcing the Sacers back and saving Foedus for another day. Soon after, It became known than the Sacers had returned from over a half millenia of isolation and were on their way back to the main continents of Cortus. At the time, Sacers were divided into two factions, of which one was peaceful towards humans and the other (the green sacers) were hostile. Preparing to oppose the marching corrupt Sacers, Toroun and six others formed a union of politically influential leaders, which would be used to focus purely on opposing the sacer invasion. Along with volunteers, associates and friendly Sacers, the union quickly started opposing various corrupt sacer activities all over the continent of Foedus. Furthermore, the union established alliances with the followers of poena and the remnants of the origo rebellion and several other factions, trying no matter the cost to unify Cortus against the threat of the Sacers. When the remnants of the Cortus monarchy was infiltrated by corrupt sacer spies, the union was the first to step in, to try and stabilize the area. After several weeks of patrolling, conversing and interrogating, Toroun discovered the lead Sacer spy, "Octum", and swiftly started fighting against all corrupt sacers they could find. After succesfully eliminating the sacers, Toroun and the remnants of the monarchy agreed to merge the two factions, officially ending the reign of the Cortus Monarchy after many centuries. The luck running out Toroun's life slowly turned bad, during his later years, when becoming older than 60. His son had been kidnapped almost two decades ago and suddently, all existing slaves in Cortus started building a rebellion, many times larger than Qarx's during the pact war. Despite not being aware of his son's influence in the rebellion, Toroun started opposing the chaos that the slaves began, deploying his entire order to stop the madness, which ended up in failure.Toroun was executed by his own son and the order lost so deeply, that it never recovered and vanished a few weeks later. With little effort, Samuel suceeded in conquering all of Cortus, having the opportunity to free all existing slaves. However, Samuel quickly enslaved the majority of the slaves, crowning himself monarch of Cortus and then started his reign of terror and tyranny until his death several decades later. Toroun was not forgotten for his effort throughout the years, although he was not publically honored, due to the tyranny of Samuel Furyhold. After the death, there was, however, made statues of him, as well as several books being written. Notes *Toroun practiced manipulation.